Here for You: Hawkeye's Turn
by Dana Katherine
Summary: It’s now Hawkeye’s turn to care for Margaret when she gets sick visited by “that time of the month” . HM
1. Chapter 1

Title: Here for You: Hawkeye's Turn

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: It's now Hawkeye's turn to care for Margaret when she gets sick (visited by "that time of the month"). HM

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I'm making no money, blah blah blah…

A/N: This is a sequel to "Here for You", but it's not necessary to read it first.

* * *

Margaret felt terrible, although she wouldn't admit it to the man sitting next to her in the jeep. It had started out with a dull backache yesterday, and she had woken up this morning feeling as though her entire lower abdomen was caught in a vice. But she, being the person she is, didn't want anyone to know she was hurting. So when Colonel Potter asked her to accompany Hawkeye to the 8063rd for a couple of days to help them out, she didn't object. Now, though, she was regretting that decision. Most of the time her period gave her no trouble, but every once in a while it wreaked havoc on her body, and of course this was the month.

"…so we walked around the corner and….Margaret?" He looked over and her eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?"

"I wish."

"Are you alright Margaret? You haven't said a word the whole trip."

"You've been talking enough for the both of us." She knew it came out really harsh, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Well I'm glad to know you're feeling fine. You have to be, that's the same attitude you've had all week," he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, you've been on a hair-trigger all week. Everyone, especially the nurses, has had to tiptoe around you." He looked over at her and she looked away. They spent the rest of the trip in an uncomfortable silence. They arrived at the 8063rd late that afternoon, and were greeted by their C.O. Lt. Col. Walter Freely.

"Ah, you must be Captain Pierce." He shook the raven-haired man's hand and then turned to Margaret. "Major Houlihan? Nice to meet you." He scanned her up and down and Hawkeye felt himself become insanely jealous. "We prepared the V.I.P. tent for you, Major Houlihan. You're in with our surgeons, Pierce." He had the company clerk, a skittish-looking Corporal, put away their bags, and then told them to be ready for dinner at 5. He then left, but not before casting another glance at Margaret.

"Well, Captain, while you practice burning holes in the back of Freely's head, I'm going to lie down." Hawkeye looked at her, startled, not realizing he had been glaring at Freely's retreating form.

"Alright. I'll go meet my new roomies."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, and what I need to improve on.


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for information!

* * *

It was ten 'til five and Hawkeye was on his way to escort Margaret to the mess tent for dinner. He approached the V.I.P. tent and knocked. He didn't get an answer so he knocked again.

"Margaret? Are you in there?" he hollered.

"Go away, Captain." came the reply.

He stepped back, shocked, and then entered the tent anyways. He found her sitting on the cot, hunched over with her arms wrapped around her middle. This startled him to action and he rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Margaret? What's wrong?"

"Go, away, Pierce." She groaned and leaned farther over.

"Margaret, you're in pain. Let me help you. I am a doctor after all."

"There's nothing you can do, I just have to wait for it to stop." He looked at her slightly confused, so she explained. "It's 'that time of the month'. It usually doesn't bother me, but this month it is."

He nodded understandingly and placed a hand on her back. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do? You want me to get you an aspirin?"

She shook her head. "No, I already took one. Just go eat; I'll get some food later when I feel better." With this she laid down and covered up.

"Alright, I'll come check on you later." He then left her and went to dinner.

He arrived at the mess tent and got in line behind their chaplain.

"Good evening, Father."

"Ah, good evening my son. You must be new here, what's your name?"

"Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, surgeon. But I let my friends call me Hawkeye. I'm just visiting from the 4077th for a couple of days to help out."

"Nice to meet you, Hawkeye. I'm Father Stevenson. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure, I might need saved from this food," the doctor joked.

"Yeah," replied the chaplain. They sat down at a table next to Lt. Col. Freely.

"Ah, Pierce…where is Major Houlihan?" The C.O. asked.

"She's in her tent, feeling a little under the weather," The other man's face fell, and Hawkeye felt a little satisfaction in this. When he was finished, Hawkeye filled up a tray and headed over to Margaret's. He knocked, and then walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Room service," he sang out. She was sitting up in bed and gave him a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I think this," he pointed to a brown object on the tray, "is meatloaf…maybe. And I can't tell for sure, but this," indicating a white blob, "is either mashed potatoes, or cottage cheese."

She laughed, "Thank-you Captain Appetite." She took the tray from him and began to eat.

He joined her on the cot, "You look like you're feeling better, Margaret."

"For now, no telling when it'll return, though."

"I wish I knew how to help, but…" he was cut off by a loud crack of a mortar. She jumped.

"That sounded close…" He saw the worry in her eyes.

"It's alright, Margaret," he said soothingly. She finished her dinner, interrupted intermittently by shell fire. When she finished he took her tray and headed out. "I'll see you in the morning, Margaret. Sleep tight." He walked out the door as the sky flashed.

"Uh, Hawkeye…" The use of his nickname stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at her and saw indecision in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I'll be right back, Margaret." She smiled, embarrassed.

"Thank-you."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this took a couple of days, but I had a bit of writer's block. I'm also sorry for the ending of this chapter….but I couldn't find a better place. Tell me what you think (and if you have any suggestions!)


	3. Chapter 3

See first chapter for information!

* * *

Hawkeye returned her tray, and then went to the surgeon's tent. They were already sleeping, exhausted after their long day operating. He gathered up his pillow and robe, and then returned to Margaret's tent.

"Are you ready for our sleep over, Major?" He laughed and looked over only to find she was already asleep. He covered her up and turned off the light before crawling into the extra cot and falling asleep himself. It felt like only a couple of minutes, but was probably a few hours, before they were awoken by an announcement.

"Attention all personnel! We have wounded coming in! Come take your pick!"

He sat up in bed and began to put on his boots. Margaret rolled over in bed and looked at him. "How do you feel, Margaret?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm alright." She, too, sat up and put on her shoes. They left the tent and walked over to the scrub room. The other surgeons and Lt. Col. Freely were already changing.

"Major Houlihan, I see you're feeling better," the C.O. stated, then smirked. "Is it because you have your own doctor to make house calls?"

Hawkeye saw Margaret blush slightly before answering, "Well, he is a great doctor." They finished scrubbing up in silence and then walked in to see their first patient.

Hawkeye looked at the private and sighed. "If it's possible, I think they're younger here. Alright nurse, put him under," he ordered to the petite brunette sitting at the soldier's head. After Margaret had him prepped she handed him a scalpel and he made an incision.

After about 45 minutes he had all of the shrapnel removed, and was preparing to close. "3-O silk." He stuck his hand out but did not receive it. He looked up and saw Margaret's eyes closed. "You alright Margaret?"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Here you go." She handed him the requested item.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is so pale I can't tell where your mask ends and your face begins." He looked at her worriedly, and she gave him a slight smile, that was quickly replaced by a grimace. "Is it cramps?" He asked her in a hushed tone.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok, though," she assured him. He nodded, but kept his eye on her.

It was about 6 hours later until they had gotten through all the wounded. Margaret kept working, but she had deteriorated greatly. They went their separate ways to the change rooms, and Hawkeye waited for her outside the building. She came out looking absolutely exhausted. She gave him a weak smile before she groaned and leaned over. Hawkeye rushed to her side and swept her off her feet.

"Put me down!"

"No." He carried her to the V.I.P. tent and sat her on her cot. Just before he completely removed his hands he felt a warm drop hit one. He tilted up her chin and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, Margaret…"

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so bad…" she quickly covered her face, embarrassed of her break down.

"It's ok, here, lay down." He gently guided her over to the pillow. "Ok, I swear, this is strictly professional, no funny stuff." She looked at him, confused, as he rolled her to her back. He placed both hands on her lower stomach and pressed down gently. He moved his hands in small, gentle circles trying to relieve her pain. She let his hands work wonders on her body, without protest. In fact, scary as it was, she was really enjoying the caring. He worked on her for about 15 minutes, until the pain had vanished. He took one of his hands to wipe away the remaining tears.

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you think you could eat? It's been forever since last night's dinner."

"I suppose so." She sat up and yawned.

"Wait…you want me to bring it here?" She smiled. "Ok, I'll be right back." He went to the mess tent and filled up two trays and returned to the tent. "Unfortunately, it's not any more appetizing than last night. It looks like fish and…green stuff."

She laughed, "Just like home." They ate in silence for a while, and then she asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

He laughed. "I don't remember a whole lot from before my mom died, but I remember she had a lot of pain 'that time of the month'. My dad would always massage her stomach to get rid of the pain." His eyes traveled to a far off place and she put a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry. I know talking about your mom hurts." He shook his head.

"It's ok, really." They finished and he set their trays aside. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Her response was a yawn. "Let's take a nap." He laid over on the cot and pulled her down next to him. She snuggled up and they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter, a little fluffier than usual. Thanks for all of the reviews! I truly appreciate them. I hope to have the final chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been sick, and busy with 4th of July activities, so I haven't had much time, but I hope that you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Margaret and Hawkeye had been asleep for about 4 hours when Lt. Col. Freely went looking for them. He checked the surgeon's quarters first, but failed to find the doctor he wanted. He then went to the V.I.P. tent for Margaret, hoping she'd know where he was. He walked in the door, surprised to find both of the visitors in the tent, in bed together.

"Well, what do we have here?" The C.O. asked. The sleeping ones startled awake and jumped to their feet. "You know members of the opposite sex aren't supposed to sleep in the same tent."

"Yes, Sir. Uh…" started Margaret.

"We just had lunch, and apparently we were more tired than we thought," interrupted Hawkeye.

"You expect me to believe nothing else was going on?"

"If it did it wasn't satisfying, we're both fully clothed still." He didn't have to look to know that Margaret was glaring at him.

Not taking the bait, the C.O. continued, "Good news for you. Our replacements arrived much earlier than expected, so you two can go back to the 4077th. I've already called Col. Potter to let him know." With that he turned around and stormed out.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Margaret.

"I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, he's been giving you eyes for the last two days."

"He has not."

"Yeah, he has."

"And you noticed?" He didn't answer and she laughed, "You were jealous of him weren't you?"

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" He feigned revulsion and turned around.

"Well, he _should _be the one who's jealous." She approached him and touched his shoulder.

He turned back around, "Why?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Because…he doesn't get this." She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood up on tiptoe and placed a tender kiss on his lips, and then engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

A little awestruck he replied, "Sure. Anytime." With that they gathered their things and headed home.

It had been three days since the pair had returned from the 8063rd, and Hawkeye couldn't get Margaret's kiss out of his mind. Sure, he had kissed a lot of women before, hell he had even kissed Margaret before. But none of them compared to this one. It was so gentle, and caring, yet it had made his whole body tingle. Deciding he couldn't sleep now he decided to take a walk. He dawned his robe and entered the darkened compound. He hadn't made it 3 steps before he realized Margaret's light was on. He walked over and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the soft reply. He entered and found her at her desk, writing a letter. "Hawkeye? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same. I decided I would write a letter to my dad. Would you like a drink?" She went over to her footlocker and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "Some guy gave me this the last time I was in Tokyo."

A little shocked at her invitation he replied, "Do you even have to ask?"

She laughed and poured them both a glass. She handed him his and he held it up for a toast. "To Margaret, the best girl friend…uh, female friend I've ever had!"

"Right back at you Hawkeye."

His jaw dropped, "You're calling me a female?" They both laughed and clanked their glasses together and downed their scotch. "That's really good Margaret."

"Thanks." She poured them another glass and then sat down on her cot.

"I keep forgetting to ask, how's your…pain?"

"Much better, thank-you. But you know my back has been kind of sore…" she smiled at him.

"Oh, really? I better do something about that." He sat down his glass and moved over to her. He laid her over on her stomach and began to massage her back.

"I kind of like having a doctor make house calls."

He laughed, "Well you know, if it becomes a regular thing I'll have to charge you."

"Oh yeah? How's this?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. When then pulled away he smiled.

"Oh, that's plenty."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. It's a little fluffy, because I'm a sap. I hope you don't hate the ending, but I didn't know what else to add. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and happy 4th of July.


End file.
